Manaburn EXP Guide
This introductory section will be filled out later on. In general: Subjobs: /whm if you have it for a character or two for heals, /nin on anyone else. dual wield the +INT +MND clubs Use food, use food, use food! Locations 1-14+ : Starting zones, adjacent zones. Grind away and get it over with. 15-25+ : Valkurm Dunes from Konschtat Highland zone (use "!tele dem" to warp there if you have the crystal), page 1. Moogle buffs. East side of the zone. Goblins when feeling frisky for big exp. Can also travel to the NW side of the map if the entrance area is taken by someone. 23-29 : Qufim Island pond. Page 1. Moogle buffs. Watch out for Banshees, but you may be able to take them out for big EXP if you have the right setup and okay gear. There's more Snippers out in the open field past the Northeast exit if you're feeling brave prancing among the Gigas. 25-33 : Yuhtunga Jungle outside of Kazham. No page. Moogle buff. Chain mandies and goblins. A lot of mandies stop being Tough by 31. Remember, Even Match mobs can be used to keep an EXP chain alive. Provided you can find and kill one quick enough. As the mandies stop giving worthwhile EXP, you could focus more on chaining the goblins, which continue to give great EXP when they check as T/VT/IT. 32-40 : Yhoator Jungle moogle/fov book area. Use Anoop in Ru'Lude to warp to it. Page 2, moogle buff. Kill everything in sight. This camp is a load of fun! Use strong AoE nukes (Firaga, etc.) on the IT targets when possible. You can find more Wasps a short walk away at the South East corner G-7, but be cautious of links. You can AoE a couple together if you have enough firepower or at least begin your pulls from above with the terrain advantage, causing them to have to path while you can nuke again from afar. With my Anniversary Rings burning, I was getting up to 1472 exp on some kills when chaining. I was running over 60k/hr with ease with 6 mostly poorly geared and underskilled BLMs. You could possibly do this stretch of levels in just half an hour or so, before your food wears off. Any level synced mage will have a hard time keeping up with the MP replenishing of the other characters leveling fast. I'd recommend sitting at this easy location as long as you can stand. Most mandies are still DC at even 40! ~36-~42: Garlaige Citadel entrance with moogle buffs. Use the warp NPC in Ru'Lude Gardens to drop right by him. This is doable, possibly in a larger level range, but the respawn times in dungeons really blow. I'd stick to Yhoator Jungle unless it's taken and you just need a quick level or two. Yhoator is just so much faster EXP. You can kill the Siege Bats, Borer Beetles, or Wingrats here. 40s-50s: One tempting option is to level sync to characters leveling subjobs like WHM. This might be beneficial if you are multiboxing most of a party. Since I didn't find any Moogle buffs outside of dungeons with long respawn times in this range, this is what I did to maintain bearable EXP/hr. More camps to come as I verify them on Era. More polish to come as time goes on.